


Cornered yet Unyielding

by thedarkeuphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's too smart by half and already knows what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered yet Unyielding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts).



> I don't own either series. Martin, HBO, and I'm not totally sure who owns the rights to SG-1 and the spinoffs.

There were some days Sansa wished Jack and Daniel hadn't insisted that she be the one that go to Earth, it would have kept her life so much more simple. On Earth she'd received quite the education in a matter of months, she'd absorbed every bit of information she could about not only Earth but also it's allies and enemies. Her specialties though had proven to be linguistics, politics, and history with some science mixed in there for good measure. Yet here on Arthuria this made her a pariah, within her own social stratus and family, she'd become what the Seven deemed abnormal.

At the current moment she was on a short vacation of sorts in King's Landing, as it turned out King Rhaegar wished to speak with her of something important. What it could have been she didn't know, but Jack had insisted that they come with her as a protection detail of sorts not trusting the Rhaegar in the least. They've been here a week and all she'd done so far is sit in on small council meetings and all she'd had thrown in her direction were stares of disbelief and ridicule from everyone of them sans her grandfather and the king himself; this was the exact reason she at times wished the SGC hadn't found Arthuria. 

Teal'c, the Gods bless him, had sensed how unhappy she was and offered to spar, she was all to eager to accept. As it turned out their spar had gained quite the audience. Her combat skills had been pathetic when she first started,as reluctant as she'd been to take said lessons, she'd steadily improved. This particular spar was going in Teal'cs favor, she'd have to think fast if she wanted to finally get him to yield. The only way out was a vaulted handspring that would make Teal'c lose his balance, hopefully, and gain her a few seconds to regroup. Apparently that's all she needed to finally pin the older warrior, once back onto his feet they finally noticed the cheers from the crowd that had gathered. 

"Well done," he seemed rather proud of her victory, "I would not expect a simple spar to garner such attention," he said flatly as he looked around, "Is this common here Sansa?" 

"Quite," she shook her head, "Melee contests are similar in what we just did," she added as they walked away.

"Shall we go reiterate you victory to O'Neill?" the colonel would be disappointed that he'd missed witnessing her victory.

"He's likely to find out before we reach him," which was true enough, "but why the hells not?" she said smiling.

"Lady Sansa may I have a word with you?" turning in surprise she saw the king standing at the entrance to the training yard.

"Of course your grace," she smiled nervously at the man.

"Are you certain you shall be alright Sansa?" Teal'c asked with an even more blank expression than usual.

"I should be, if not you'll know, and don't tell O'Neill till I get there," she gave that telling smile that said she'd give them every detail of what transpired here. 

"As you wish," with that he left in the direction they'd seen Daniel going. Once she saw that he was out of sight she turned back toward the Targaryen king.

"How may help you Your Grace?"

"I would like for you to tell me of your time spent on Tau'ri and what you have learned," she had expected this. What could he want to know though, "Especially what aspects of what you've learned could help this planet further itself," she hadn't expected that though.

Once the superficial meeting that she's been waiting for had concluded and she's about to head back to the team's overprotective eye she notes the King watching her and she feels unnerved, but then he's always given her that feeling of dread. 

'Is there anything else you wanted to speak of?" When they're done she sounds a bit snippy she knows, but she tired and dirty and all she wants to do is take a bath and go to bed. 

"There is," he looks pensive, "but I'm not too sure how you'll think of the task I ask of you," she doesn't like where this headed, not one little bit.

"Then all you can do is ask me and see," she encourages though her instincts are yelling at her to run for the team's protection.

"When you have finished your education with the Tau'ri," she didn't like where this was going, "I would like for you to become the formal liaison between ourselves and others," and for a moment she gets excited, "yet I do recommend that you return," what could this man have planned.

"What is it you command of me Your Grace?"

"Marry Jon," marry her cousin?

'Why?" she and Jon were like brother and sister, it would feel awkward.

"Easier rule for him and make whatever progress you want to make smoother," she gave him a skeptical look.

"If I said I didn't wish to?" she had no intention of leaving her team, they'd become her family in that she never really had here; especially Daniel. If Rhaegar put stipulations to her position as Arthuria's diplomat she'd not look twice about leaving her 'home' behind.

"I wouldn't force the matter if that's what you're asking," she could hear the 'but' in there, "but your position would be far harder to handle and maintain," did he just threaten her? 

"Let me have time to think on it?" she kept her face blank, but her answer had been made a rather long while ago.

"You have three more years to consider what it is you want," his gaze was calculating and she didn't like it. With that she curtsied and left.

When she reached the wing of the castle they'd been appointed to she finally let herself relax a bit. Jack would pester her for the next hour of that she was certain, but she'd make it quite clear she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
